


Hold On To Me, Love

by Darnaguen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Extended Scene, F/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Something I needed to get out of my system after seeing Rogue One. Vague-ish spoilers, so be warned. And angst.





	

–

The shuttle’s lights flicker, his eyes are bright and she draws a shuddering breath.

Fingers trembling with shock and exhaustion fumble up his chest and grip his shirt, and she feels like choking.  
With unshed tears. With words unsaid.

_We did it. I’m sorry. I wish we’d had more time. I wish we *had* more time._

_(I love you.)_

A strangled sob escapes her and she bites her lip hard. He presses his forehead against hers, their noses brushing.  
Covers her hand with his bloodied one and presses it to his heart.

“Shh”, he says. “S’alright. I know. _I know._ ”

_Thank you. I’m sorry. I’m here. It’s okay. I wish we had more time. I love you._

There are warm tears on her face, salt and blood on her tongue. Or his, perhaps. It doesn’t matter.

_(I love you.)_

–

**Author's Note:**

> I know now after second viewing that I got the light source wrong. Sorry about that.


End file.
